Run Away
by JustTheLiarNextDoor
Summary: "After a while, she stopped trying to fool herself, and faced the harsh reality that her world was broken. She had tried to make her world as normal as possible again, but she knew it wasn't the same." It was never going to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction, and is based on the song Run Away by Megan and Liz. This is going to be a one-shot, but I might make it a two-shot with the other liar's reactions and Ashley's reactions too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Run Away. **

_I'm ready to go, I'm ready to climb, I've quietly been reading your__  
__mind_.

It was lunch time, and Hanna Marin sat with her three best friends at their usual table. She could hear laughing and giggling as the girls joked with each other, all the drama about A pushed to the back of their minds for the time being. Hanna smiled along with them, but her mind wasn't in the conversation. Her eyes had a distant, faraway look in them, and it wasn't long before Spencer realized it. "Hanna?" she waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, which snapped her back to reality. "Hanna, are you okay?" asked Emily, her face full of concern. Hanna sighed and nodded. "I'm fine guys." she assured them. After some silence, they all went back to their conversation, leaving Hanna to her thoughts. Across the cafeteria, she caught sight of Caleb. Their eyes met for a second, and Hanna nodded, sighing slightly. They both knew what they wanted, and it was bound to happen soon. The blonde turned away and looked at her friends. Smiling, laughing, and having fun. She watched sadly, knowing this would be the last time she would see them again.

_I don't need a thing, I'm writing a book, the story's really got__  
__me hooked_

Hanna watched as her best friends headed off to their classes after lunch. She knew she had to follow, but she decided to linger in the hallways for a moment. Her blue gaze scanned the rapidly emptying hallway before her, and she smiled, feeling bittersweet. She would miss it, despite the fact that she hated school. Across the hall, she saw Caleb, and quickly trotted up to him. "Hey.." she greeted quietly. "Hey." he answered, smirking at her, and raising an eyebrow. She giggled, forgetting about her previous sorrow. "I'll see you later." he added, and Hanna nodded. His words were simple, but had a hidden meaning that only Hanna knew. She headed to English class and sat down in her usual seat. She took out her notebook, and continued her story. She was writing about two people who decided to run away together, and the story had really gotten her hooked. She sighed, tapping her pencil against the desk, before she continued the story.

_It's amazing the changes I've been feeling, I'm dreaming about__  
__seeing the world with__someone__like__you_

Caleb first suggested the idea when they were at her house, sitting on the couch and talking while they watched a movie. Hanna had longingly stared at the television as she watched the main character freely running through a field. "I wish I could be free like that..." she had muttered, and Caleb, of course, had heard her. "Then why don't you do it?" he had asked her, looking her in the eyes. "Do what?" had been the blonde's response. "Run away." he answered simply. "I have my mom, and my friends, and you.." she had trailed off, looking down. "Hanna. Look at me." he had said, his voice warm with affection. Hanna looked reluctantly into his eyes, and he took her hand. "We could do it. We could run away." Hanna had been hesitant to accept, but she finally gave in. Truth was that she had always wanted to see the world, with Caleb, of course. She couldn't take A's threats anymore, and she just needed to get away.

_I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world is breaking__  
__want to put it together__  
_

A had made her life miserable, there was no arguing with that. Her mystery stalker had tortured Hanna and her friends and turned them into shells of their former selves. Hanna couldn't take it any longer. Every day was an ordeal they had to face. She had tried to stay positive, assuring herself that everything was fine, and that A would be gone. After a while, she stopped trying to fool herself, and faced the harsh reality that her world was broken. She had tried to make her world as normal as possible again, but she knew it wasn't the same. Her mom was never home, and when she was home, she barely spoke to Hanna, and that was what made her decide that she would run away.

_If we run away, run away now we won't ever look back_

_If we run away, run away now we won't ever look back_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Hanna got her stuff and scrambled out of the classroom before Spencer, Aria, or Emily had a chance to catch up to her. She felt guilty for never saying a proper goodbye, and so she hid in the back of the school. She quickly took out a pen and scribbled a goodbye note, saying that she was going to run away with Caleb, and that she loved them and would miss them. Hanna quietly tiptoed into the empty school and slipped the note into Emily's locker. She took one last look at the peaceful hallways, before she dashed out of the building and headed home. Once she got home, she wrote a goodbye note to her mom, and taped it to the fridge. She looked around her house, swallowing back tears. She would miss it with everything she had, but she wouldn't change her mind. A soft sigh escaped her lips as realization kicked in. She was really going to do this, she was really going to run away with Caleb. A small laugh worked its way out of her, she'd never thought that she would do something like this. Taking one last look at her home, she walked out the door and sat on the porch, waiting for a certain bad boy who she loved with all of her heart.

_We'll run, run, run away. We follow the wind, I'm up for a spin, feel perfect in the arms I'm  
in. We're taking flight, the whole world is right, I hope we're in the air all night!_

All too soon, Caleb stopped at her porch. The blonde stood up and smiled at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Hanna threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She sighed softly, she always felt safe with him. After some minutes of just standing on her porch and hugging, they both pulled away, smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Caleb asked, looking Hanna in the eyes. Hanna nodded, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm sure." she said, with certainty in her voice. They walked away from her house and continued down the street. Anyone who saw them would see nothing out of the ordinary, just a couple holding hands and walking down the streets. After a while, they reached the edge of the woods. They had agreed that they would spend some time in the woods, before taking a bus and leaving the city of Rosewood behind them. As they walked through the woods, Hanna playfully kicked up some leaves at him, before running off to hide behind a tree. Caleb laughed, and chased after her. Running from Caleb and giggling, Hanna felt free and happy like she hadn't ever since A entered her life. While she was hiding behind a tree, Caleb snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Hanna squealed in playful indignation, but was cut off by Caleb pressing his lips to hers. In that moment, all of their worries and doubts faded away, and Hanna knew that maybe, maybe, they would be okay after all.

_If we run away, run away now we won't ever look back_

_If we run away, run away now we won't ever look back_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't own the song this is based on. Once again, the song I used is Run Away by Megan and Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It means the world to me. Anyway, here is the second chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

_**Ashley's Reaction**_

It was late at night when Ashley Marin got back home. At first, she saw nothing wrong. Then, she noticed that all the lights in the house were out, giving the house a lonely, somewhat haunted appearance. She pushed her worries that someone had broken into the house to the back of her mind, telling herself that she was being paranoid. She fumbled with her keys for a few moments, not being able to see much with only the light of the moon. When the key finally clicked, she opened the door, and poked her head inside. Inside, it was eerily quiet, and a small flash of moonlight was the only source of light in the room. Now, Ashley was getting worried. She turned the lights on, but the house still felt empty, despite the fact that there was light, and that she was inside. "Hanna?" she called. Complete and utter silence was what she got as a reply. "Hanna?" she called again, louder this time. No answer. Taking a deep breath, Ashley entered the kitchen, her heels making a clacking sound that echoed around the whole house. She squinted at the fridge, realizing that there seemed to be a note pinned there. She walked over, and picked up the note, eyes scanning over it quickly, hoping that it was just Hanna saying she had gone to spend the night at Spencer's. After reading the note, a wave of shock and despair washed over her, until she was numb. She had to set the note down on the counter and sit down to try to process everything she just read. With trembling hands, she picked up the note, which read:

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry. I just couldn't take everything anymore. I had to get away from Rosewood, away from everything. So I decided to run away. Don't worry, I'm not alone, I have Caleb with me. Please don't cry or call the police, or feel guilty. None of this is your fault, it was my decision. I'll miss you mom, more than this note can explain. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I love you._

_Love, Hanna._

_P.S: Well, at least you'll have the house to yourself again ;)_

After reading the note a few more times, realization kicked in. This wasn't a crazy nightmare that she would wake up from at any moment, and no matter how much she wished it was, this was the harsh and bitter reality. Her daughter had run away. The sobs started soon after, echoing loudly throughout the empty house. Her little girl, the one who used to dance around the house singing loudly, the one who used to dress up like a princess when she was little, the one who would always cheer her up, was gone. Gone, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. No matter how much Hanna stated in her note that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel guilty, feeling as if there was something she could do to have stopped the blonde from running off. Possibilities of horrible things happening to her flashed quickly through her mind, and only made her sob harder. Throughout the neighborhood, some people swore they could hear the sound of a heart shattering.

_The Liars' reactions_

The next morning at school, everyone was buzzing with excitement at something that had happened last night, and as Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Aria Montgomery walked through the hallways, they could feel eyes on them from every corner. Some people even started whispering in hushed voices, casting pitying glances at the three. Emily was the first of them to notice Hanna's absence. "Guys," she whispered to the others, "Where is Hanna?" she attempted to make her voice sound level, but the other girls could hear the strain and worry that she had tried to hide. "I don't know, but I guess we're about to find out." Aria whispered back, watching some jocks heading towards them. The tallest one had a smirk on his face, while the others tried to copy his expression, with varied levels of success. "Hey, ladies. Have you heard the news?" the same one spoke. Spencer, who was not in the mood for chatting with air-heads, quickly snapped at them. "Just hurry up," the brunette eyed them skeptically. "Easy, babe." the second one spoke. Spencer glowered at them, suppressing the urge to punch them in the face. "Your little blonde friend disappeared." At this, the three girls wore similar expressions of slight shock. "You mean Alison?" Aria asked shakily, wondering why someone would be cruel enough to re-create the day that Ali had disappeared. "No, the other one. Hanna." the first jock spoke again, grinning. Spencer rolled her eyes, refusing to believe them. Hanna was just late, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Emily was already at her locker, tears in her eyes. "I-it's true. Guys, Hanna ran away.'" her voice was shaking, and the tears in her eyes started to cascade down her cheeks. She thrust a note at Spencer, before collapsing into heartbreaking sobs that echoed throughout the hallways. Aria had tears spilling down her face, while she had her small arms wrapped around the swimmer, who wouldn't stop shaking. Spencer was reading the note for the thousandth time, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. She tried to swallow the painful knot in her throat, but had little success. "It's all A's fault." she finally said, before latching on to the Aria and Emily, who were clinging to each other and crying. Spencer joined the group hug, the sobs she had held back for so long finally escaping her. "That bitch will pay." Aria said, wiping away a few tears.

While the three liars mourned the fact that one of their own ran away, the school buzzed with excitement at the fact that the princess ran away with the bad boy.

**Hope you guys liked it! ;) I left it up to the reader's imagination to determine what happened to Hanna and Caleb. Let's just say that they got the happy ending they deserved. Well, at least in my mind they did. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
